puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 18
"Hearts in Love that Bloom as Flowers in the Night Sky" is the eighteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis After convincing Kyoko they earned a break during summer, the girls attend a Fireworks Festival with Callings. But during this date, will the blooming flowers be filled with love, or resentment? Summary One sweltering summer day, Aira and Rizumu practice with their Batopons. Rizumu is performing very well, although Aira is too tired and worn out. Rizumu tries to encourage her to keep going by saying they need to beat Mion so that they can perform in the Summer Queen Cup together. They are joined by the Callings, who ask the girls if they want to see Fireworks at the Festival. Aira is excited while Rizumu is very flustered, but Kyoko interrupts to inform the boys that they can't do something like this because it will cause a scandal. They point out that with all of the work they have done lately, they haven't had a chance to enjoy even a single day off this Summer, and Hibiki mentions they can use this time to gather inspiration for new clothing designs. To get her to agree, Wataru makes a cute expression and with no choice, Kyoko resigns her initial refusal. But she tells them to make sure they don't let anyone find out. At the Harune house, Aira's little siblings watch as she digs through her clothing. They wish to come to the festival with her while she looks for the Yukata, but she tells them she can't, causing them to ask if she's going on a date. As soon as this is heard, Hiro busts into the room to demand to know more, but before he can Omi pushes him out of the way with a Yukata for her. Unfortunately, it's much too small since she hasn't worn it in some time. Aira attempts to Pretty-Remake so that she can wear it short, but they point out the time to her and she sadly realizes she doesn't have the time for it. That evening, Aira and Rizumu wait for the girls. Aira is still disappointed but Rizumu tries to cheer her up by claiming that she won't need to worry about gaining weight because the Obi is too tight to eat very much. The guys show up, wearing masks and their own outfits, explaining to the girls that they had to keep them on in order to avoid being recognized. Their date begins, with Rizumu running off when she spots a Takoyaki stall down the street. To make sure she doesn't get into any trouble Hibiki follows after her. Aira, Wataru, and Shou turn to spot Mion nearby in the middle of a shooting game and watch as the stack of prizes next to her fall down. At first, Mion is embarrassed, but she quickly brushes it off and tells Wataru to carry the prizes while she moves on to the Ring Toss. She briskly starts to walk off as he scurries behind her with the huge stack of items. With that, Shou asks Aira what she may want to do, but she doesn't really know. As she steps to move, someone suddenly bumps into her, but to after Shou catches her, he gently tells her that they shouldn't stand in the way like this. Rizumu has grabbed a bunch of food items and sits on a grassy hill away from the festival to enjoy them. Hibiki comments on how much she eats, but she claims it is fine since she spends so much time training anyway. After she quiets down, he teases her by asking her if she is full, then sneaks a taste of the candy apple she was holding; making her blush in response. He goes on to ask why she is obsessed with the Aurora Rising all of the sudden, but Rizumu struggles to answer. He suggests that if she can't tell him what it is, that she says it "out there", something she doesn't entirely understand. Mion walks with Wataru while discussing her love of Festivals. She has been to many all over the world but loves the ones from Japan, her home, the best. Wataru asks why this is before pondering if she had a special memory, but Mion is quick to consider leaving since she has won all of the games. They happen to spot the Goldfish Scooping Game nearby though and she makes an attempt to play it but struggles while thinking back to the past momentarily. She gets frustrated when Wataru is easily able to do it and he asks her why she is so moody all of the time, but this only makes Mion insist that she doesn't need friends, nor does she need any help before storming off. Aira silently trails behind Shou until he turns to look at her. She is quick to look in a different direction but happens to spot many cute clothes and images of Mion, momentarily distracting her. She voices her love of both things, and this causes Shou to ask her if she plans on becoming a charismatic model when she's older, or a Prism Star. But Aira is unable to answer him. Hibiki leads Rizumu to a small fountain that is inhabited by a wish-granting Kappa. They pray to it for a moment and Hibiki teases Rizumu by claiming to be jealous since she won't tell him anything. With that, he decides they should go find the others since the fireworks will be starting soon, but Rizumu suddenly stops him and says that she wants to tell him. She explains her dream of performing the Aurora Rising for someone special because she thinks it will help things if she could. At first, Hibiki asks if it may be another boy, but he expresses relief when she denies this. She does not explicitly say who it is, but he is happy enough that she said this much and tells her that she can talk to him whenever she wants because he wants to see her happy. This touches Rizumu deeply while he goes on to say that he's glad she works hard but he worries she may push herself too hard. As Mion and Wataru walk, two strange older men approach her and begin to speak to her. They comment on her looks and mention how she resembles Mion, unaware it's her, before trying to flirt with her. She insults their appearance, and the one attempts to hit her, but to her surprise Wataru steps in and quickly stops the men before grabbing Mion and walking away from the Festival, going outside of the area so that they can rest by the lake. He puts the fish they gathered together, explaining that neither should be alone. Mion watches him for a moment as he goes on to explain how much he wishes to be closer to her because he thinks of her as a friend and wishes for her to feel the same way. Instead of responding, Mion gets up with the fish and begins to walk while saying they should go find the others. As Aira continues to think over what Shou asked, they are distracted when someone recognizes him. He grabs Aira's hand and leads her to the side, away from the Festival. She manages to trip and he teases her by asking if she is really a Prism Star, although she responds in a confusing way, causing him to ask her how she can't know such things. They walk along the bridge and begin to observe the scenery before them while she mentions that for the longest time she admired Mion due to her love of fashion. But when she began to perform in the Prism Shows, she began to find a World she never knew before. She assumes he thinks it is silly, though he claims it isn't and insists that the fact he designs women's clothing must be silly, but Aira tells him that she thinks it is cool. As the fireworks begin to start showering the sky, Shou mentions that they should probably go back to find the others. She voices her desire to have worn a Yukata again, saying that they would have matched if she had. She begins to discuss how she had one, but it was too small so she was unable to modify it the way she had planned on doing so since she ran out of time. To her surprise, Shou reveals the Prism Stone they have been working on lately, containing a cute, short Yukata inside of it. Aira is instantly smitten with it and he mentions his intention of surprising her with it. They return to the others and Kyoko approaches. She reveals her plans of making the girls perform and explains that while she gave the boys a day off, she didn't agree to give the girls a break. She's also pretty bitter because she lost a lot of money because of the Callings day off. Aira is excited though, and she asks Shou if he made more of the Yukata outfits, to which he claims he did. So she manages to convince Rizumu to wear one too, though Mion refuses. Their appearance is announced to the audience and the girls go on the stage to perform. They go on to do the Prism Jump Heart Arc Fantasy. As they finish it, thousands of fireworks go off in the background. After Wataru claims that Mion looked like she wished to join the others she refuses and turns away to leave. Wataru trails behind her still carrying the prizes while Aira and Rizumu join back up with Shou and Hibiki. They continue to watch the fireworks as Shou whispers something to Aira, but to his confusion, she didn't hear him. He doesn't tell her what was said though, and they are joined by Jun as he begins to speak to them. Prism Stone Shop Before Anime Rabi-chi, Bea-chi, and Neko-chi come by to find Jubi in the middle of preparing Reina, Mia, and Karin for something complicated. She shows them the Batopon Flat Spin move while words nearby suggest that the audience join them. She also teaches them the Pretty Torch move. So with that, she decides they should do everything up until this point again and start Aurora Dream. After Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin are dressed and ready to show everyone another dance. This time, it's HOUSE, and they explain that it is a cool dance that is very quick and requires a lot of movement. The girls show the audience and end the segment. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 18/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes